


Joy and Sorrow

by Barroness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barroness/pseuds/Barroness
Summary: Decisions are made before Lucifer returns to Hell
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Joy and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Joy and Sorrow
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS for Season 4
> 
> Authors Notes: Yes, this is going to be tropy as hell (pun intended). This is my first time writing erotic fiction so be gentle 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Reviews always welcome

_ Chloe walked through the penthouse, out to the balcony where she could see Lucifer standing, facing out looking at the city. She stopped short of arms reach.  _

_ “So, Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel, so you know, it’s over, isn’t it? is it over?” _

_ “I’d say yes Detective but I’d be lying and we both know I don’t do that.” He turned to face her “Tonight we won but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat. Now the demons know I’ve no intention of returning they’ll continue to defy me. It’s only a matter of time before they come back to earth. Who knows where next or maybe they’ll just come back for Charlie or... maybe you.” _

_ “I see, so what... what are you saying?” _

_ “I have to go back.” _

_ “So, for how long? Like a couple... couple weeks or a month or...” She trailed off. _

_ You were right, about the prophecy, we did get it wrong. It is about hell coming to earth and we may have stopped it now but for how long? I need to keep them contained, they  _ **_must_ ** _ have a king. _

_ “No, no no, no see this... this is... this is what I meant, Lucifer, when I said you, you can’t leave me. Listen, I’m so sorry that... how I acted when I first saw your face. I... it was stupid and... and... please” she breathed, tears swimming in her eyes “please don’t go... I... I love you! I  _ **_love_ ** _ you, please, don’t leave.” _

_ “You see, we were wrong about something else in the prophecy.” He closed the space between them. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he wiped a tear from her face with the pad of his thumb. “My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe, it always has been.” Bringing his other hand up he cupped her face. Taking another step closer he leaned in and brought his lips to hers in a bittersweet kiss.  _

_ “Please, don’t go” she sobbed in a whisper. _

_ “Goodbye” stepping back, with a muffled whoosh his wings snapped open. He caressed her face one last time “Goodbye.” With a flap of his wings, he took off. _

“LUCIFER!!!” Chloe called again as she collapsed onto the balcony floor sobbing. With a rustle of feathers, he was back, cloaking her with his wings as they both wept. “One day, please. Just give us one day together,” she begged. 

He was powerless to deny her that one request. Cradling her to his chest he stood and carried her back into the penthouse and up the steps into his bedroom. Gently lowering her to her feet but not allowing her to step away he dropped his lips to hers. The kiss started softly but quickly turned passionate. Chloe ran her hands up through his hair, opening her mouth to his, she deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen was making them lightheaded. Lucifer rolled his shoulders and his wings disappeared. Taking this as an invitation, Chloe pushed his jacket off his shoulders letting the expensive material pool at their feet. He made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and it soon joined his jacket. Her breathing picked up as his hands moved to the clasp of her bra. With practised ease, he released the hooks from their grasp. Chloe shuddered as Lucifer trailed his fingers up her arms. He reversed the path once he reached her shoulders this time bringing the straps down as well. As the bra fell Chloe's arms came up to cover herself. 

"Don't!" Lucifer stopped her. "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen." 

"But..." She started, remembering all the beautiful women (and men) that she had walked in on and how her body had changed since she had worked in movies and after having Trixie. 

"My love, I have never lied to you before, I'm not about to start now." 

She dropped her arms back to her side and let him look his fill. Kissing her again his hands came up to cup her breasts causing her to gasp. Leaving her lips he trailed kisses across her cheek to the pulse point below her ear. Moving down he latched on to the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Suckling the spot, he knew she would have a mark in the morning but didn't care. He wanted to mark her as his. 

Moving on from her neck, he peppered kisses across her collarbone then back up the other side of her neck. He stopped to leave another mark, twinning it to the first. Chloe didn't realize they had been moving until her knees hit the edge of the bed. Lucifer helped her up onto the bed, keeping her right at the edge of the mattress so her legs hung over the side. He settled into the cradle of her hips. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair, luxuriating in the thick silky locks. With gentle pressure, she directed his head down. 

"Something you would like, My Darling?" Lucifer smirked. Chloe tightened her grip in his hair, giving a little tug. "Alright, alright. I can take a hint, love. Go easy on the hair." With another smirk, he moved down her body kissing and licking her skin as he went. Nibbling his way across her collarbone then down the valley between her breast he finally took one straining peak in his mouth. Chloe nearly came undone from the heat of his mouth. Her suppressed moan had Lucifer chuckling. “Don’t hold back. I love hearing the sounds you make, knowing  **I** made you make them.” 

With that, he took the neglected nipple in his mouth and nipped lightly at the peak then soothed it with his tongue. Chloe could feel the pleasure burn low in her core. Sliding off the edge of the bed, Lucifer knelt and slid one of her boots off, removing her sock as well, he switched to the other foot and gave it the same treatment. Starting at her ankle he massaged up her calf. His large hands completely surrounding her leg. He moved up to her thigh still massaging lightly. When his fingers just barely brushed her centre he dropped back down and started the massage again on the neglected leg. He again stopped short of touching her where they both really wanted him to touch. Skimming up the outside of her thighs he caught the waistband of both her pants and panties and drew both down. Chloe lifted her hips to help. Sliding the material down and off her feet, Lucifer tossed both over his shoulder. Once again, he started at her feet, this time kissing and nipping his way up. This time, when he reached the apex where her legs joined her body he didn’t stop. He draped her legs over his shoulders and Chloe gave a small cry as his tongue parted her folds and found that little bundle of nerves that sent her soaring. She tried to adjust her body so she would be able to move more freely but her position on the edge of the bed prevented that. 

Lucifer chuckled against her core, feeling her squirm. He gave his prize another swipe of his tongue then stood. Chloe took the opportunity to shift up the huge bed and settle against the many pillows. 

“You know, it’s not fair,” Chloe said, “you’re still fully clothed while I’m laying here naked.”

“You are very right, my love, I shall have to remedy that immediately if I am to make love to you” Lucifer agreed with a leer. With practised ease, he stood at the end of the bed and began removing his clothing. He started with his cufflinks, dropping them into the bowl on his dresser. Then his shirt followed hers into the pile that started with his jacket. That was telling, in and of itself. Chloe knew how Lucifer felt about his clothing. Though she couldn’t see it over the edge of the bed, he must have removed his shoes at some point. The jingle of his belt buckle coming loose was loud in the room as was the sound of the zipper on his pants. As he did with Chloe, his thumbs caught the waistband of both his pants and underwear. Chloe absently noted they were boxer briefs. Both articles of clothing joined everything else on the floor. Lucifer stood gloriously naked, his erection bobbing a bit with his movements. Chloe could only stare with lust blown eyes. 

Lucifer stalked towards the bed, crawled across it like a big cat and resumed his position between Chloe’s thighs. This time she wrapped her legs around his shoulders on her own and her hands found their way into his hair. Lucifer inhaled deeply then carefully parted her folds. Chloe whimpered as his tongue made circles around her clit but didn’t actually touch it. As the circles got smaller and Chloe got more vocal Lucifer slid first one, then two fingers into her. He timed the movement of his fingers so that each circle of his tongue coincided with the withdrawal and thrust of his fingers. A sharp tug on his hair told Lucifer that Chloe was ready for him to do more and the Devil was happy to oblige. On the next thrust of his fingers, he curled them in, stroking that special patch of nerves while at the same time latching on to her clitoris and swiping it firmly with his tongue. Chloe arched off the bed in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. The pleasure crashed through her in waves until her vision began to blur at the edges. Lucifer eased the pressure of both his tongue and fingers slowly bringing Chloe back to reality. She collapsed back into the pillows, her breasts heaving as she panted for breath. 

Lucifer crawled up her body, stopping to kiss spots he thought he had missed previously. He settled his hips into the cradle of hers and kissed her fully, his mouth still wet from her orgasm. Normally, she didn’t like her own taste but there was something different when it came from his mouth. Their tongues duelled and Lucifer started to grind his erection against her. Wrapping her leg around his, Chloe arched her hips and flipped them over so she was on top. 

“Ooo Darling, I do so like a woman who takes charge.” Lucifer purred. He sat up with Chloe still in his lap and rolled his shoulders and with a whoosh his wings appeared. Once they were comfortably arranged beneath him, he laid back down, bringing Chloe forward for another kiss. As their mouths duelled Chloe’s hands slipped from his shoulders and into the feathers behind him. They were the softest thing she had ever felt. Stroking through the feathers she got to the junction where the wings met his back. Running her fingers along the joint, she was rewarded with a jerk of his hips and a shiver that literally ruffled his feathers. Testing her theory she did it again with the same results. 

“Darling, unless you want this to be over too soon you’ll stop.” Chloe filed that away for later and viciously squashed the little voice in her head that was whispering there wouldn’t be a later. Reaching between them, she found him hard, hot and ready. Rising up on her knees she positioned his erection right at her core and slowly sank down. He was definitely being modest when he had said his equipment was average. He filled her perfectly. She sank down fully and whimpered in pleasure. Lucifer brought his wings up to surround them and bucked his hip. Chloe took the hint and began to rise up on her knees, her back brushing the feathers that encompassed her then sinking back down. The friction of him inside of her was starting to drive her mad. She picked up her pace but soon her thighs began to burn, unused to this particular sort of workout. Sensing her growing discomfort, Lucifer rolled them again without breaking their connection. She buried her hands into his feathers and wrapped her legs around his hips. The new angle drove him deeper into her again hitting that internal patch of nerves on each thrust. Chloe could feel her release building and wanted him there with her. She untangled her hands from his feathers and began stroking the skin where his wings met his back. The first time she did it caused him to break his rhythm. The second stroke, she could see the shiver ripple through his feathers above her. Two more thrusts of his hips and Chloe was catapulted into an even stronger orgasm than before. One more thrust and he joined her, yelling her name. This time she did blackout for a moment. When she came to, Lucifer had collapsed on top of her, though still being careful not to crush her. Feeling her stir he rolled his shoulders and his wings vanished again. Chloe gave a little whine of disappointment. She enjoyed the warm cocoon they provided. She whined again when he slipped from her and rolled onto his back. He chuckled and once settled into his pillows he held his arms open. Chloe tucked herself into his side with her head on his shoulder. Snagging the sheet with her foot she pulled it up over them and after a few soft kisses they both drifted off. 

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she slept but it was still dark when she awoke. She panicked a little when Lucifer wasn’t still in bed with her but a quick glance showed her that he was again out on the balcony, this time smoking a cigarette. Wrapping the sheet around her toga style she walked out to join him.

“Are you leaving now?” She asked, not really wanting the answer. She was determined to be strong this time. 

“Not yet,” he replied, “I am a Devil of my word. You asked for one day and I can give you that. Oh, how I wish I could give you more. I would give you eternity if it were possible.” Flicking the remainder of his cigarette out into the city he turned and pulled her into his arms. “I’ve been thinking, while you slept, of how to keep you safe even after I am gone. It will take time to get the demons under control and some may still try to come after you. There’s only one solution that would guarantee your safety. Marry me, Chloe, be my Queen.” Chloe gasped and mind racing she just stared for a moment. Unnerved by her silence, Lucifer began listing all the benefits his plan had but Chloe raised a hand and placed it over his mouth silencing him. 

“Answer one question for me and I will answer yours.” She stepped back a pace so she could look him in the eyes. “Do you love me?” 

“Yes, with all that I am, yes, I love you. No matter how hard I have tried not to I cannot help it.” He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around her hips and resting his forehead against her stomach. 

She dropped one hand to his shoulder the other she buried in his hair. “Yes, I will marry you. All the other reasons you listed don’t matter. Only your love.” 


End file.
